Run
by NutellaUnicorn
Summary: Len's heart was just broken and the only thing he can think to do is run. Warning : Depressing themes and one-sided LenxKaito


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Vocaloids. **

**Hey everyone, this is my first Vocaloid fanfic. I started writing this one day when it was raining and the idea just came to me. So I hope you like it.**

**Warning: Depressing themes and implied character death. **

* * *

Run

That's all Len could do at the moment, the only thing his body would listen to was the single command.

Run

He ran through the streets past countless houses until he left the suburbs. He kept running not knowing where he was going or if he would ever return.

Run

Tears streamed down his face but he didn't bother to wipe them away. The constant rain fall washed them away for him. His clothes were soaking wet and the constant wind blew through his matted yellow locks. The rain caused fly away strands of hair to stick to his face. But he didn't even notice.

Run

Len kept running down the streets until he reached the main part of town. He ran past countless shops, their neon signs illuminating the dull side walk. He kept running, the water splashing onto his jean cuffs every time his foot slammed into a puddle of water. He passed by many people on the streets causing several to glance in his general direction. Sending him looks of confusion, worry, interest, or even pity as they saw the blonde haired teen run down the street crying.

Run

He kept running. He didn't remember what exactly he was running from, or who it was either. But then again, he wasn't really running away from anything, he just wanted to run away from his love, his life, and the painful memories that occured not to long ago.

**.-.-.-.-.**Flashback**.-.-.-.-.**

It was just a regular night. Len lay on his bed bored out of his mind. He gazed at the ceiling with a tired expression. He turned his head slightly to look out the window. The constant rain created a silent melody against his window as it drummed rhythmically along the surface. Len didn't hate the rain, sometimes he even found it quite beautiful. But he didn't really like it either, because now he couldn't do anything since it was raining so hard. Fed up with his lack of activity he got off his bed.

'Maybe I could ask to hang out with Kaito-nii,' The thought cheered Len up instantly giving him a much needed burst of energy. For a long time now Len has had a crush on Kaito. Just his smile could warm up his heart. He loved everything about his nii-san. Whether it was his childish personality, acting like an immature 5 year old though he was in high school. He loved the fact that he was so obsessed with his precious ice cream. He could eat a whole gallon for dinner and 5 popsicles for dessert. Len had a similar obsession with bananas, that most called him weird for, but not his Kaito-nii. Just the way Kaito moved, how his soft blue hair would sway in the wind was enough to get Len's heart racing. And Len couldn't help but blush whenever Kaito's gentle blue gaze would land on the blonde. Len fueled his love on the conversations they had, the time they spent together. On the sensation of their hands lightly brushing against one another whenever they walked together.

So the thought of spending time with his first love excited the boy. He walked down the hallway at a slow pace, not trying to seem too eager. He approached the blue door and knocked on it lightly.

No response

He knocked on it again, but harder this time. "Kaito-nii?" He grasped the door knob and turned it slightly. He pushed the door open and walked into the room. "Hey Kaito-nii, I was wondering if-" Len stopped, the door now wide open. The hand that was resting on the door knob fell limp at his side.

There, on his bed, was his precious Kaito-nii. He was in the middle of a heated make out session with non other than the oh-so-popular, Hatsune Miku.

They broke the kiss at the sound of his voice and turned to look at Len. Miku faked embarrassment as she shot a hidden smirk at Len. She had won and she knew it. Kaito looked over at Len, eyes wide as a small blush appeared on his cheeks.

"L-Len," Kaito said, panting slightly from the previous lack of air.

Len saw Kaito's lips moving but didn't hear what he said. He couldn't hear anything that was going on right now. He was the only one in the world at the moment, the scene replaying constantly in his head. He felt a sharp pain in his chest. It was as if he was stabbed by a shard of broken glass, a thousand needles thrusting into his heart. He could feel whatever remnants of his heart break and shatter as he felt a part of his soul died. Yet Len felt no pain, his body numb from shock. He felt hollow, as if his heart had been ripped out of his chest, a vast emptiness filling the void where it once was.

He opened his mouth to say something but no words came out. He tried to say something, do something, anything. But his body wouldn't listen to his commands. Then the single thought shot it's way into his mind.

Run

The tears started streaming down his face as he turned around and ran out the door.

Run

That was the only thought that his body would listen to, the one thought,

Run

He ran down the hall, past the other vocaloids who shot him concerned glances. He ran past his sister, avoiding her as she tried to stop him. Ignoring her shouts he ran out of the house slamming the door shut behind him.

Run

**.-.-.-.-.**End Flashback**.-.-.-.-.**

And that's what happened. That's how Len got into this sorry state that caused him to run helplessly down the nearly empty streets. That's the reason why he keeps running through the freezing rain.

Run

A shiver tore through Len's body as the cold finally started to affect him. He was running low on energy; the shock and adrenaline from earlier was no longer keeping him warm. He started to slow down when he caught a glimpse of a familiar blue convertible. Len froze in fear, unable to think of what to do.

Run

He took off quickly. He raced down the streets stumbling over his own feet. He tripped and landed harshly on the concrete. He skid to a stop but quickly stood back up. He couldn't feel the scraps on his hands or knees, he was too numb to feel anything.

Run

Once again he staggered down the street and turned into the nearest alley way. He walked down the alley only to find out it was a dead end. Finally, as he reached the end of the alley, his legs gave out. He crashed to the floor harshly landing on the grimy floor beneath him. The impact of the fall caused his head to swing backwards, slamming into the wall of the alley. A searing white pain shot through his skull as black spots clouded his vision. He quickly blinked them away and carefully leaned back on the wall. Slowly he started taking notice to all the injuries he had gotten. His pants were torn and bloody at the knees. Dark blood stains trailed down past his shins. His feet were worn down and bloodied from running bare foot for so long. A slow trickle of blood slid down his face, the warmth giving contrast to the freezing rain.

He didn't care anymore, he moved to wipe the blood of but upon seeing the blood on his hands, he chose not to. He had given up, he could no longer find the will to go on. Without his precious Kaito-nii, he no longer has a reason to live.

His vision started to fade as his body grew colder and colder. Just before the darkness claimed him, he heard the faint sound of footsteps and felt the cool touch of metal to his neck. He could no longer feel his body, the chill of the knife seeming insignificant compared to the bitter cold that had replaced his heart. The last thing that Len thought of was not his precious Kaito-nii, it was not of his sister or whether or not he would be missed. Len's last parting thought before he forever left this world was only a single word.

Run


End file.
